Eden
|romaji = Eden |user = Ayaka Daniels Jack Daniels |quirk type = Emitter |quirk range = Line of Sight |debut = TBA}} Eden ( Eden, lit, Heaven Is a Place On Earth) is the Quirk of Ayaka Daniels and her son, Jack Daniels. Description Eden is a type of Emitter Quirk that was initially thought to provide the user with the ability to “give” something in their possession or themselves towards another individual, with the exception of other individuals. It later discovered that this quirk also allows the user to "trade" their possession with that of someone else as long as they hold a relatively same size. The object which is given by the user will transport itself to the said entity in the form of teleportation. However, the range in which this quirk is set to function depends on the environment of the user as they require to have to see the person they're interacting with. Furthermore, the object can only be teleported in a straight line between the two individuals. The user cannot transmit the objects directly into another person's possession but will instead appear at a maximum radius of an arm's length from them, with the minimum being anywhere in between that length and the quirk user. The objects that are being transferred must in some way have physical contact with the quirk user, be it with their body or something that they are holding onto with both hands, yet the latter cannot exceed half the height or weight of the user themselves. Similarly, in the case of the object that is being teleported, it cannot be done to something that the user wouldn't be able to grab or lift up. The heavier the object, the slower it'd take to transfer the object in the form a "delay between delivery". These limits are however bypassed when transporting the user themselves and are instead replaced with nausea after repeated attempts. This changes depending on the user, with the example of Jack, who is so far able to do it three times before nausea starts kicking in on the fourth one. This is only the case for when performing the ability within quick succession between on another, as holding off on using it for a period of time will refresh the ability. Named Moves Potential The Eden quirk is still very much in its early days, as both users of the quirk haven't gone through the proper training or explored its extensive capabilities to its peak. The quirk is currently said to be unable to move anything but the user themselves, their accessories and inanimate objects. However, it was theorized by one of the teachers at U.A. that the quirk could potentially move anything and anyone as long as the user breaks the limitations of mass. Trivia *As Eden can be described as "a state of perfect happiness or bliss" or "a place of pristine or abundant natural beauty", the author interpreted this as a world in which giving something would be a natural occurrence. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks